This invention is directed to a low friction seed meter and more particularly a seed metering system that can be modularly configured to also operate as multi-hybrid low friction seed meter that provides variable rate and speed ability, easily switches hybrids, has interchangeable modules, and is capable of maintaining accurate spacing and performance at high planting speeds.
Seed meters are well-known in the art. Typically, seed enters the seed meter through an opening towards the top of the meter from a hopper. Seed collects in an area adjacent a seed plate. Air pressure from a vacuum source pulls a seed onto the plate through apertures equally spaced near the plate circumference as the plate rotates toward a delivery tube. One or more singulators are used to encourage the presence of only one seed per aperture on the seed plate, such that only one seed per aperture falls into the delivery tube. Typically a sectioned seal is in contact with the back side of the plate that will cut off the air flow in the plate allowing the seed to fall into the delivery tube. Alternatively, a wall or wheel will cut off the air flow in the plate allowing the seed to fall into the delivery tube.
Multi-hybrid seed meters are also known in the art and include a pair of seed plates for selectively planting different hybrid seeds. Typically these separate plates are not symmetrically aligned side by side and require each plate be connected to a separate vacuum hose. Also, they are designed such that they could not be configured to be assembled as a single-hybrid system. While useful, these seed meters are limited in their accuracy, speed, their case of operation, and can be cumbersome to operate. In addition to these limitations, current multi-hybrid seed meters are unable to be used in conjunction with a high-speed seed delivery system. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a seed meter that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a seed meter that increases seed placement accuracy.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a seed meter that can be assembled as either a single-hybrid or multi-hybrid system.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a multi-hybrid system that can be used in conjunction with a high-speed seed delivery system.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a seed meter configured for high-speed planting without compromising accuracy.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a seed meter that increases yields.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.